


someday (can't tell you no)

by amilliontotwo



Category: Walker (TV 2020)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amilliontotwo/pseuds/amilliontotwo
Summary: Every once in a blue moon, Geri gets her hopes up that this time might be different. It's not.
Relationships: Geri Broussard/Hoyt Rawlins
Kudos: 6





	someday (can't tell you no)

**Author's Note:**

> Just an alternative where Micki doesn't ruin poker and there's actually some Geri/Hoyt because those two unexpectedly pushed my buttons and their dysfunctional yet somehow adorable relationship was left painfully unexplored. Opening and closing dialog obviously taken from the show.

‘Like an angel.’ 

It’s stupid, the way her heart skips a beat when she hears his voice. Geri takes a second to compose herself before looking up. Sure enough, the sight of Hoyt Rawlins, hat in hand, never fails to make her heart flutter and her lips curve into a smile. She looks away, busying herself with the glasses behind the bar. ‘Bar is closed.’ 

Her voice comes out surprisingly steady and she takes the moment to wipe the stupid smile off her face. ‘Oh c’mon, baby-‘ 

‘Don’t baby me.’ The longer she can keep busy and not look up at him, the better, she figures.

‘C’mon, angel.’ He stretches across the bar and she can feel him with every fiber of her being, so aware of his presence in this space, it sends goosebumps down her spine. She tries for unimpressed when she finally turns to face him and it’s almost too much, those blue eyes focused solely on her. 

‘Look I know it’s been a while, but I saw your light out there in the dark and I’m here now.’ 

‘Yeah…’ She turns to Walker who is busy shuffling a deck of cards. ‘When’d he get in?’ 

Walker doesn’t look at her when he answers but there’s a small smile playing over his lips. ‘Yesterday.’ 

‘Uh huh.’ She looks back at Hoyt who has the nerve to look slightly annoyed at the betrayal as he turns to Walker. ‘Judas is my wingman.’ 

He takes a breath, lowers his head and she knows he’s up to something, has seen this move a thousand times before. 

‘Geri-‘ He moves to the opening in the bar, goes down on one knee and she can’t help a smile. ‘-if you’re not going to forgive me, then at least make me an honest man.’ 

‘Honey, there’s not a damn person in this state that can make you an honest man.’ 

Beside them, Walker chuckles.

‘And you don’t even have a ring.’ It’s meant to be a joke, but when he opens his hand, revealing a makeshift ring out of one her cocktail straws, her traitorous heart drops. Because there was a time when this was what she had been dreaming about. Rough and tumble football star Hoyt Rawlins, making an honest woman out of her. 

‘Sit down.’ She feigns annoyance at his antics, motions for him to get up and busies herself with getting shot glasses from across the bar. Some distance to look away from the handsome devil playing games and to make her heart slow down again. 

Playing poker and drinking with both of them is a welcome distraction even if she can feel Hoyt’s eyes on her every so often. It feels like old times, like high school kids having fun, without the burden of broken laws, broken hearts and dead wives. 

She’s down 50 bucks and most of her self-control when Walker’s phone rings, interrupting their game and shifting Hoyt’s focus back to her as Walker moves to stand and paces, phone to his ear.  
‘Hey beautiful.’ His hand moves to cover hers and her whole world narrows to where his skin is warm against hers, the familiar weight of his hand on hers. She pulls away with a shaky breath and his eyes follow her as she collects the empty beer bottles from the bar and puts some distance between them. 

‘Sorry guys, I have to go. It’s Stella.’ 

Hoyt tosses him the car keys without question. ‘I expect them back, you haven’t won yet.’ 

His tone is teasing but she knows he’s not going to insist on it if push came to shove. Walker tips his hat at them and is gone before she can suggest he take Hoyt with him. 

So she’s left alone with Hoyt, only the wood of the bar separating them and it feels like it’s getting hard to breathe, like he’s sucking all the oxygen out of the room just by being there. ‘I have to prepare for opening. You should go.’ 

She tries to sneak past him out from behind the bar but his fingers go around her wrist before she can make it too far. 

‘Hoyt.’ She isn’t sure what she’s asking, for him to let go, for him to never let go. 

He gives a tug and she goes easily, like she always does, until she’s between his thighs, his free hand settling on her hip. ‘C’mon darlin’, don’t give up on me now.’ 

Geri sighs softly as she brushes the hair out of his face, her hand coming to rest on his cheek. ‘When are you leaving again?’ 

He toys with the knot holding her blouse close as he looks up at her, blue eyes sparkling mischievously. ‘Does it matter?’ 

She wants to say yes, it does matter, because it does to her, but he leans up before she can utter a word, pressing his lips to hers and she melts against him, against her better judgement.

It’s easy and familiar, being this close to him, letting his hands slide up her body, twist into her hair. He breaks the kiss, mouths down her jawline to her neck, teeth grazing her pulse point, beard rasping against the sensitive skin, and that’s it, she knows. 

Her pulse picks up, her heartbeat echoing loudly in her ears, and she gives in with a soft moan. She can feel Hoyt’s lips curve into a smile against her skin – _the cocky bastard_ – and she tugs on his hair a bit harder than strictly necessary. 

He doesn’t seem to mind though, grinning up at her, nimble fingers undoing the knot of her blouse before sliding it off her shoulders, leaving her only in her tank top. She shivers at the rush of air against her exposed skin and he moves to stand, bringing them even closer together. Geri bites her lip, she can’t help it, his heated gaze on her making her skin prickle with anticipation. 

He reverses their positions with ease, almost knocking over the bar stool. He traps her against the bar with his body and it sends a surge of arousal through her body when he presses against her, a solid wall of warmth and muscle. He tilts her chin up with a single finger before descending on her lips again, more urgent this time. He tastes like whiskey and promises he’s not going to keep and it’s heady and sends her mind reeling, her fingers making short work of the buttons of his shirt.

He groans into the kiss when her hands splay over his abs, fingertips teasing into the waistband of his jeans. She’s going only on instinct now, lets him pull her top from his jeans, his hands skirting up her sides, his lips never leaving hers. 

She’s just about to pop the button of his jeans when someone clears their throat by the door and she breaks their kiss, Hoyt resting his forehead against her shoulder with a quiet ‘ _fuck_ ’, his hands sliding back down her sides to rest on her hips, giving a squeeze. 

‘Sorry for the interruption, Miss B.’ She indulges herself for a second, running her fingers through Hoyt’s hair before pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. ‘No worries, Jake, you know where to go. Just put the paperwork on my desk, I’ll take care of it in a minute.’ 

Hoyt’s breath is hot against her clavicle, his hands flexing on her hips, and it takes more willpower than she anticipated to slide her hand up his chest and make him back up with a bit of gentle pressure. 

‘You’re killing me, Ger.’ The gravel in his voice sends a shiver down her spine but she doesn’t back down. ‘Sorry, honey. Beer delivery, I told you I had to prepare for opening.’ 

She smooths down her top and takes a deep breath before ducking out of Hoyt’s embrace and making her way to her office. She checks the lists Jake has dropped there and signs a copy for him. There’s a knock on the doorjamb and Jake still seems flustered as he peers in carefully. ‘Apologies again, Miss B.’ 

She holds out the delivery slip to him and gives him a smile. ‘Totally on me, Jake, not gonna happen again. Enjoy the rest of your day.’ 

‘Thanks, Miss B.’ 

Geri feels just a little bad for possibly traumatizing the shy young man but it doesn’t last too long. She just finishes filing the delivery note and the invoice when she catches movement in the corner of her eye. Hoyt is leaning in the doorway, looking disheveled and hot as sin, shirt still hanging open. 

‘Expecting any more deliveries?’ 

She shakes her head with a smile as she closes the distance between them. ‘We open in ten, though.’

‘I can make it quick.’ 

She can’t help a laugh as she brings her arms around his middle, leaning up to steal a kiss. ‘Some of us actually have to work for a living, Rawlins.’ 

He looks down at her, hands coming up to frame her face as he leans in for another kiss, slow and unhurried, bone-meltingly good. When he pulls away, there’s a smile on his face, nothing like the mischievous grin he so carelessly throws at everyone, but a smile that reminds her of Hoyt when he was young and there were so stupidly in love. ‘I’m gonna marry you someday, Ger.’ 

She knows he believes it and there’s a part of her that wants to believe it, too. 

‘Yeah, someday.’ 

She pulls away, busying herself with buttoning his shirt. ‘You gonna come by later when you’re done with whatever you’re doing?’ 

He tugs a stray strand of hair back behind her ear. ‘You can count on it, darlin’.’ 

He steals another kiss before sauntering away, grabbing his hat from the bar. She waits for him to turn back and she’s not disappointed as he looks over his shoulder with a wide grin that inevitably makes her smile as well. 

‘Go do your thing, Rawlins.’ 

He tips his hat at her and by the time the doors swings shut she already knows he won’t be back.

It doesn’t stop her head from snapping to the door every time it swings open. It’s close to midnight when Walker comes in, a petite brunette in tow and she can feel it in her bones that it’s not good. Walker sinks down at the far side of the bar, not meeting her eyes and it’s the brunette that approaches her instead. 

‘Tequila.’ 

She turns over a glass, pours the shot. 

‘Micki Ramirez, Texas Ranger,’ the brunette introduces herself and Geri nods in acknowledgement. 

‘Geri.’ 

Micki slides over a twenty. 

‘He left it for you, before he left town.’ Geri takes the money and Hoyt’s makeshift engagement ring Micki has placed on top of it. 

‘I just want you to know I’m sorry. I was just doing my job.’ 

She watches Micki walk away before taking another look at the bent-up straw, sliding it on her finger. It feels right but she also knows it’s not going to happen anytime soon. Not if the look on Walker’s face is anything to go by. She slides it back off, tossing it behind the bar. 

‘Here's to someday,’ she whispers, pouring herself a shot, raising it up in a salute to Hoyt, wherever he might be, and downing it in one go, letting the alcohol burn away the taste of him.


End file.
